


F.E.A.R

by Tigerion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt!Derek, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Protective!Stiles, Torture, Warning: Kate Argent, Whump, Wolf!Derek, Worried!Stiles, bitch!kate, sterek, worried!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerion/pseuds/Tigerion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(F)ace (E)verything (A)nd (R)ise.</p><p>When Derek gets caught trying to save Stiles, things go south quickly. Set in season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F.E.A.R

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics are from F.E.A.R by Papa Roach.
> 
> Warning: This contains borderline rape and graphic violence. It also contains the beginning of some Sterek.

>   
>  Face everything and rise  
>  Face everything and rise  
> 

Potato Head was annoying. He ate sloppily, grease smearing all over the place as he crammed burger after burger down his throat. He stood slowly, hands wiping along the front of his shirt as a toothy smile split his mouth open.

"You could, I don't know, use a napkin?" The snippy comment sounded tired. "But then again, I don't think you have the IQ to use one." 

The man glared over at the corner of the room before squishing a cooked patty between his palms. The grease streamed out of the hamburger, sliding down the fat digits as Potato Head rose to his feet. He grabbed another burger, gripping it tightly as he stalked over to Stiles. Kneeling, he reached out to wipe the grease off of his hands and onto the teen's shirt. 

Stilinski made a disgusted noise, "Really? That's beyond gross." A hand roughly slapped against his neck, leaving a glistening smear along his throat. The stickiness felt wrong and Stiles reared back. "Also, bad manners."

"Are you hungry?" The voice was whispered across the otherwise silent room. 

"Nope." Stiles really didn't want to know what Potato Head was thinking about doing.

"What a shame," pudgy hands started to tear the burger apart. The man scooted closer, leaving his body unprotected.

Stiles lashed out, the toe of his sneakers connecting with the soft flesh of his captor's stomach. The teen rolled quickly, managing to get himself just out of reach. The chain around his wrist clanked and Stiles felt his face fall. He wasn't sure how, but he'd managed to forget about that one minor detail. _Shit,_ he ducked back under the man as he swung a right hook, pressing his back against the wall. He brought his knees up before straightening his legs, hammering his feet into the older man's chest. He went down hard and Stiles instinctively lunged forward to try and grasp the keys dangling from the man's belt loop.

Stretching his lanky form out as far as possible, Stiles managed to grab his opponent's pant leg, body heaving from effort as he slowly dragged the still form closer. Panting, he slumped back, head leaning against the wall with a low sigh of frustration. He'd seen the movies where the hero could dislocate their thumb in order to escape from their bonds but the idea really didn't appeal to him. He swallowed thickly, perking up slightly when a howl echoed down the hall outside of his cell. _Personal hell,_ his brain corrected, sweat glistening across his forehead.

The heat was getting to him, leaving his mouth parched. He raised an arm before taking a whiff and wishing that he hadn't done so. _Well, won't take the others long to find me._ A wry smile lifted his lips, _follow the stench._ They ought to be able to do that with their fancy werewolf noses.

He's vaguely aware of the pain that cascades along his head and Stiles felt his body go limp. _Odd,_ because he didn't feel like napping right now. He shook his head, trying to clear it before deciding rather quickly that moving was not an option. The motion made it feel like someone was sawing through his skull with a butter knife. _Butter knife?_ Stiles almost nodded an answer to the voice, stopping himself almost as soon as he'd started the motion. _Butter knife would hurt like a bitch, and it would take forever._ He barely finishes the thought before sinking back into the darkness.

>   
>  The streets crawl with a deadly omen  
>  Outside I see a world that's broken  
>  I can't breathe, my heart is chokin'  
>  I need a cure for this life I've chosen  
> 

When he wakes up he's resting against something soft. It took him a moment to realize that the thing was breathing and Stiles hesistantly let his fingers roam over his pillow. His brow creased into a frown when he felt something wet, his fingertips lingering in the liquid before he pulled them away. _Red._ The color glistened a sharp contrast against the soft lighting. The pillow shifted and Stiles mumbled a soft complaint, because he liked the soft thing where it was.

The fur vanished, smooth skin replacing it and it was only then that Stiles managed to put two and two together. A hand grips his arm gently and Stiles let out a soft sigh of relief as the hammering in his head faded to a low throb. _Voodoo powers._ He's unaware of the fact that he'd mumbled his thoughts until an amused huff left the person he was using as a pillow.

"Something like that." The voice was tired and the body twisted underneath him. 

"D-d-erek?" _And God he hates how weak his voice sounded._ Stiles pushed himself up, leaning against the wall for support. He blinked slowly as the pain ebbed until it was hardly noticeable. "Thanks." He tapped at contorted muscles absentmindedly. "Wait.... why are you here?"

"'m rescuing..." A soft sigh left the werewolf as he lost the fight to stay concious.

"You're rescuing me?" Stiles snorted, hands ghosting over the slumped form. "You're doing a dandy job." He scanned the area, shivering slightly in the chill. His eyes narrowed as he realized that the location was different. _Great._ At least this time he wasn't the one chained to the wall. Something thumped against the floor at the far end of the cell and Stiles stiffened.

Getting up slowly, his joints ached, he shuffled towards the front of the cell. A few pieces of baked bread sat on the cement floor, evidently tossed into the enclosure. He poked at it cautiously, tensed in anticipation. _Calm down, its bread._ His hand flew out, snatching the food before he retreated to the back of the cell.

>   
>  My pain is a blessing in disguise  
>  I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife  
>  My pain, my pain is a blessing in disguise  
>  I feel it cutting and it's cutting like a knife  
> 

It was the sudden tensing in Derek's body that brought Stiles back to awareness, his mind vaguely aware of the fact that the werewolf was nudging him with his leg. "Wha-?" He barely managed to splutter out half of the word before a foot connected solidly with his ribs and sent him soaring. His back collided with the bars at the entrance to the cell, knocking the air clear out of him. He flopped onto his stomach, mouth open in a desperate attempt to replace the missing air. "W-what the hell?" Stiles spun, facing his friend with a bewildered expression.

The beta's body was taut, a low crackling emanating from the chains. _Silver chains_ , when had the light been turned on? Stiles turned around slowly before feeling his stomach sink. A manicured nail tapped against the dials, a contemptous smile spreading over feminine lips. _Kate._ A low whine sounded from Derek, the sound begging for a release as feet scrabbled weakly against the cement floor. "Stop it!" The scream tears itself from Stiles' throat before he could even process the words. "You're going to kill him!"

A soft clicking noise left the woman and she dipped her head. "Yes, sweetheart. That's kind of the whole point." The dial flicked off and Kate stood with a nod of her head."But it would be a shame to snuff him so soon." Keys jingled as she unlocked the cell door, one of her men aiming a gun at Stiles. "Stay." The whisper was seductive and Stiles shivered.

>   
>  I will face everything and rise  
>  Never gonna quit until I die  
>  Angels keep falling from the sky  
>  I'll take the broken wings and learn to fly  
>  I will face everything and rise  
> 

Fingers brushed against his pelvis and he shivered in response, stomach tightening. Derek tried to shift away, humiliatingly aware of the fact that he was lacking in the department of clothing. A tongue, wet and warm ran up his rib cage as the nails moved up from his thigh. He flinched instinctively, body shuddering as Kate dragged her nails up to his throat. "You really did grow up..." Her eyes lowered and she licked her lips, "in all the right places."

A disgusted cough sounded from the other end of the cell and Derek stared up at the ceiling, biting down on his cheek to keep the humiliation from showing. _Because Stiles wasn't supposed to see this, he wasn't allowed to see him so defenseless..._ His breathing hitched, a leg kicking against the ground as a sudden wave of pain radiated from his side.

"Ssssh..." Kate hushed, her lips by his ear before yanking her hand to the left. His body shook, gaze lowering until he could see the glint of silver flashing in her hand. A small vial was supplied through the bars, the liquid yellow. Derek bucked, or tried to, before curling inwards as the wound flared in agony. A forearm came up swiftly, crushing his windpipe as Kate pinned him against the wall. The strangled moan that left him sounded animalistic as the vial was emptied into the torn tissue. "Yellow 'bane." Kate informed him, tongue running over his shoulder. "Its been diluted with water, so no, you won't die." Her smile was venemous as she dug her nails into the flesh. 

Hazel eyes rolled up, black slowly starting to fill in his vision as bile rose in his throat. He gagged on the vile taste, and he let his head thunk against the brick wall. It burned, tearing into his flesh like acid as it stopped the healing that came so naturally to his body. Derek felt his hips being roughly hoisted up, panic fluttering in the pit of his stomach before he let out a heavy sigh. Cloth was being pulled up, _pants_ his brain supplied slowly. The hands vanished and he dropped back to the ground, chains loosening until he slumped forward. The light faded and it was with a sense of relief that he heard the cell door clang shut, keys jingling as it was locked.

>   
>  The earth shakes and the city's burning  
>  But if feels like the tide is turning  
>  Life hurts and there's no warning  
>  Lightning strikes, my heart is storming  
> 

Stiles didn't dare move until Kate left, his heart hammering away in his chest. The lights dimmed again and Stiles scrambled to his feet. He crouched down slowly, his hands skimming over Derek. The werewolf shifted, body leaning away from him and Stiles sucked in a breath. "Hey buddy." He kept his voice low as he eased Derek into a more comfortable position. The beta whimpered and Stiles quickly ran a hand through the thick black hair. He vaguely remembered his mom doing something like that whenever he'd been hurt or sick. The werewolf stilled at the touch before a hand latched onto Stiles' arm. The teen jumped, startled by the sudden contact before frowning when he realized what the beta was doing.

"Stop that," He scolded softly, prying Derek's hand off of his arm and carefully set it down. The black veins slowly disappeared and Stiles watched in a morbid fasination as his pain vanished into nothing. "You need to worry about yourself big guy." Stiles ran his hand through Derek's hair again, mouth turned down as he realized the older man was starting to shiver. _Great,_ the werewolf was going into shock. Flashes of lightning lit up the room sporadically and the teen used it to get a better look at his companion. 

Thick blood was smeared acrossed Derek's right side, a gaping wound showing access to things that Stiles never wanted to see again. A dim yellow light was filtering out of the wound and he hissed as he realized what it was. "Wolfsbane." He gathered Derek into his arms, pulling the werewolf onto his lap. Biting his lip, the human stripped off his sweatshirt, his hands moving deftly as he covered the shivering beta with it. "I thought that wolfsbane glowed blue?"

"D-di-fer..." Derek inhaled sharply, body arching as he tried to ride out a wave of pain. "-ent."

"Different kind?" Stiles finished quietly, feeling like there was a knife twisting in his gut. He hated seeing the wolf like this. He felt fingers squeeze his hand in confirmation. "Fantatistic." He ran his fingers over Derek's shoulder in soothing swirls as he tried to help him manage the pain. "You..." His voice breaks, a lump clogging his throat. "You're gonna be ok, right?"

Derek was silent for a few minutes, jaw clenching before he grunted a broken, "I'll be fine."

Stiles bit his lip, gaze raising until he was staring at the roof of the cellar. He pulled the beta closer, only stopping when Derek's head was resting against his chest. "I didn't know you could shift into an actual wolf." He continued to rub his thumb over a broad shoulder, "That's pretty badass." The lightning flashed again and _holy shit they're screwed _because he's pretty sure he just saw Derek smile at the statement.__

>   
>  The rain is a blessing in disguise  
>  The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies  
>  The rain, the rain is a blessing in disguise  
>  The flood's coming and it's drowning all the lies  
> 

"Aww, you two are just the cutest thing." If Stiles hadn't known that the voiced belonged to a heartless bitch he would have thought the satement was genuine.

"Fuck you." The teen snarled, shivering in the slowly rising rain water. Derek shifted in his arms, slowly clawing his way back to the land of the living. He mumbled something, brows drawn in concern when Stiles moved underneath him. "Not you," Stiles added softly, fingers still rubbing the circular pattern over the beta's shoulder. The werewolf hummed quietly, his movements stilling. 

Kate entered the cell, dropping the keys next to Stiles. "So, my brother finally figured out what I was up to." She didn't sound very happy about it, "And I've been 'ordered' to release the two of you." 

"What's the catch?" The question was small, and Stiles really wished he knew how Derek managed to be so intimidating all of the time. 

"A parting gift. Now, hold Derek still, will you?" She crouched next to them, tossing the sweatshirt to the side. There was a low whine from Derek as Kate's manicured nails pryed at the lips of the wound. "Since Stiles can't howl, I'm going to need you to sing for me, love." Kate's smile was something twisted and feral as she shoved her hand into the wound with a sickening squelch. 

The air was knocked out of Stiles as Derek shot backward, feet scrabbling as he tried to escape what must have been unbearable pain. "Stop it!" Stiles snarled, managing to free one of his hands in order to grab the keys before freezing at the ghastly noise that radiated from the beta. 

"Good boy," the purr was sickening but Stiles couldn't contain the sigh of relief as he blew past his lips. "Your phone is on the table. Might want to call Scott, just in case he didn't hear that." 

"Fucking bitch." Stiles seethed as Derek flipped himself over. "You..." The teen paused, knowing how stupid the question was going to sound. "You okay?" 

The retching that followed assured him that Derek was not okay. Face twisting in disgust, the teen wrapped an arm under Derek's chest, straining to support the werewolf. The last thing the poor guy needed was to faceplant in...Stiles felt his own stomach churn.... the black.... stuff that he'd just expelled from his body. "Right, um, Scott will be here soon." Stiles reached up, unlocking the silver cuffs that kept Derek chained to the wall.

>   
>  I will face everything and rise  
>  Never gonna quit until I die  
>  Angels keep falling from the sky  
>  I'll take the broken wings and learn to fly  
>  I will face everything and rise  
> 

"You still with me?" Stiles glanced over at the silent lump of werewolf with dread. He'd needed to grab his phone because Scott hadn't shown up. Biting his lip, Stiles dialed the familiar number, body shaking with a combination of anger and fatigue.

"Hello?" Scott sounded like he'd just woken up. 

"Where the hell are you?" The question was snapped impatiently. "Didn't you hear the howl?" 

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, "Yes, so what?" 

_So what?_ Stiles lowered the phone, jaw clenched as he bit back his frustration. "So what? Shit Scott!" 

"Are..." It sounded like Scott was clambering into some clothes, "Are you okay? Where are you?" 

"I think we're under the Hale house." Stiles looked over to Derek, seeking a confirmation. There was a weak nod and Stiles let out another sigh. "Under the Hale house." 

"Alright, I'm coming... just... is there anything you need?" 

"Lots of bottled water and blankets would be great." He didn't wait for Scott to reply, thumb punching at the End Call button.

>   
>  Throw me in the fire  
>  But I'll never be the same  
>  I come alive when I'm burning in the flames  
>  I'm under fire  
>  Finally wide awake  
>  I am protected when I'm walking through the flames  
>  Walking through the flames  
>  Walking through the flames  
> 

"C'mon, you need to drink some." The water bottle was being held up to his lips and Derek shifted, eyes alarmed when he heard leaves rustle under his body because of the movement. The cool liquid slid down his throat as he swallowed it, a hand slowly reaching up and trying to grab the bottle. "Nope." The voice sounded familiar.

"Stiles?" Hazel eyes opened slowly, fingers shaking as Derek reached for the teen's sweatshirt. 

"The one and only!" Tiredness seeped into the cocky response. 

The sweatshirt is suddenly draped on him, and Derek curled his fingers into the material. The smell that covered the piece of clothing was comforting. _Safe._ It had been a long time since Derek had associated anything with the feeling of safety. The voice was pleading with him, asking him to stay awake but Derek found himself mumbling an apology as he accepted them embrace of obliviousness. The kid would guard over him while he was out, Stiles would keep him safe.

>   
>  I will face everything and rise  
>  Never gonna quit until I die  
>  Angels keep falling from the sky  
>  I'll take the broken wings and learn to fly  
>  I will face everything and rise  
> 

The next time he woke up he was surrounded by things that smelled like Stiles Stilinski. "You're awake!" The voice was quiet but Derek could feel the joy hat practically radiated from the observation.

"Where," Derek licked his lips and suddenly someone was helping him sit upright, a water bottle pressing against his lips. He consumed the liquid slowly, sputtering at times as he tried to drink too much to quickly. 

"Slow down, the water isn't going anywhere." Scott's voice was laced with concern. 

"We're at my house," the answer was exhausted. "We told our parents we were doing a sleepover." 

_Smart._ The older beta nodded, eyes closing as the hands lowered him back to the mattress. 

"You are going to be okay, right?" Stiles was settling into the bed next to him, clearly not worried about boundries. 

"Just need time." The response was murmered. The human was already out, a soft snore sounding from the kid. The sheets were pulled over them both, and Derek gazed up at Scott, eyes unusually soft. "Thank you.

>   
>  The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
>  Face everything and rise  
>  The pain, the pain is a blessing in disguise  
>  Face everything and rise  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> I had dark thoughts that just wouldn't have fit into **Lost Voices** and so this one-shot was made. Please let me know what you guys think :)


End file.
